hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Steiner
Steiner (シュタイナー, Shutainā) is one of the highest-ranked individuals in the International Permit Agency (IPA).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 After the V6 approved Kakin's expedition to the Dark Continent, he was tasked with acting as Beyond Netero's guide.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Appearance Steiner is a tall, bespectacled man in his thirties or early forties. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes. He tends to dress in a suit and tie for official business occasions. Personality In his introduction, Steiner appeared to be a self-confident man; however, after entering the International Permit Agency basement and reading Don Freecss' book and learning about the Five Threats took its toll on his confidence, terrorizing him, and leading him to conclude the Dark Continent is not a place for humans to return to. He nonetheless accepted to serve as Beyond's guide. In a meeting with the V5, Steiner suggests they endorse Kakin's project in order to let Nasubi Hui Guo Rou take all the fallout; however, together with the "misnaming" of the New Continent, this was one of his tactics to prevent an armed conflict. After the meeting, he half-heartedly convenes with the IPA Director that a world peace to take priority over the truth.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Steiner is taken to the basement of the International Environmental Permit Agency by the agency director, who tells him he has been put in charge of a team coordinating the Restricted Voyage Agencies and asks him to go through his tasks. He is shocked to see the victims of the Five Threats. The director has him read the East edition of Journey to the New World. After he does so, Steiner concludes the Dark Continent is not a place where humanity should go ever again, and tasks the Hunter Association with Beyond's capture. Nonetheless, sometime later he gives a speech to the heads of the V5, recommending them to endorse Kakin's expedition, as the only other way to stop King Nasubi would be an armed intervention. He suggests they publicly support him and invite him to join the Modern Nation Leaders, letting him take the fall when a catastrophe occurs. He also advises tricking the public at large, making them believe that some uninhabited islands in the Untamed Waters, before the border controlled by the Gatekeeper. When, after the presentation, the director congratulates him, Steiner confesses he is conflicted about the morality of his actions, but the director replies that a world at peace to be more important than honesty. Hearing this garnishes praise from his superior director who claims he'll be a great director someday. Succession Contest arc Steiner is later appointed by the V6 as Beyond Netero's guide. After boarding the Black Whale, he brushes up on the destination, the labyrinth city where "The Botanical Weapon" Brion resides. He advises Peuckert and his other cabinmates to do the same since one of them will have to take his place if he dies. However, they are confident of their chances of survival, since the Hunter Association is in charge of security and the Director of the IPA is an official survivor of a trip to the Dark Continent. On the 10th day of voyage, Balsamilco Might has Prince Halkenburg arrested on circumstantial evidence; Steiner, Peuckert, and the other ITPA people accompany the Kakin army to arrest him. Abilities & Powers Steiner has vast authority over the International Permit Agency as well as all the RVAs. His position has allowed him to communicate directly with the V5 leaders at least once, an occasion in which he showed to be a capable public speaker: his speech influenced their course of action, leading to the approval of King Nasubi's colonization project and the nominal creation of the New Continent, preventing an armed conflict. Having read the East edition of Journey to the New World, Steiner was deemed knowledgeable enough to act as Beyond's guide in the Dark Continent. Quotes * (To the IPA Director, who inquired about his duties) "Don't let '''anybody' go to the new world. When you have to, keep them on a short leash."'' * (To the V5) "Considering the above, to quell this situation peacefully it is necessary to invite Kakin to the V5! Reorganize as the '''V6', and unofficially support Kakin's journey."'' * (To the V5) "Let them suffer the same fate that united the V5 so strongly in the first place." * (To the IPA Director) "Our official stance is that ''Journey to the New World was fiction, but in actuality, that book is the basis for the most important criteria for the world..."'' Trivia * In Chapter 359, his position is named "Head Undersecretary". Translations around the World References Category:Male characters Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers